


Stargirl's Strawberries

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2 sentence fiction. Many strawberries caused Stargirl to wince.





	Stargirl's Strawberries

I never created Stargirl.

Many strawberries caused Stargirl to wince. She eventually scowled when she viewed a villain in a costume with a strawberry theme.

THE END


End file.
